The sleeping demon
by Leazher
Summary: The demon Byakuya Kuchiki finds the definition of perfection. Who is this strange sleepy girl? Why does he feel such sadness and yet such power from this small being?And how does she capture this great demon's heart? AU. I don't own Bleach.If I did I would horrible things to Byakuya. Damn that man's fiiiiine!


The room was dark and strangely very quite. She could not even hear her mistress breath. The young chambermaid made her way to the window where heavy black curtains hung. Her mistress was not awake yet that was indeed very strange. Usually she was awake by now and the young maid would have had to get breakfast already. She opened the curtains and watched as sun rays made their way to her sleeping mistress. Even as the sun rays danced on her mistress's pale porcelain face she did not wake. 'Strange' thought the maid. She timidly made her way to her mistress. She stopped in front the slumbering girl and gently shook her. 'Mistress.' Still nothing. A little louder then ' Mistress!' Nothing. That's when the young chambermaid knew that something was very very wrong. She left her mistress and fled to find the Master.

The old master sat in his office working on some business deals. It was early morning and he wondered what his granddaughter was up to. He just placed some more tobacco in his pipe when a young maid burst into his office. He was about the chastise her but as he looked into her eyes he saw panic in them. "Master! It's the mistress! Something is wrong" She said in one panicked breath. Before she could blink her eyes the Master has disappeared. He rushed into her room and knew immediately that something was more than just wrong. Her breath was shallow and her heart beat was a mere whisper.

xxxx

He sat outside her room while the doctor was examining her. He would not pace for that was below him but he wished he could do something. The doctor was taking long and it did not sound like she was waking up yet. He heard the footsteps of the doctor and was on his feet in front of her door in seconds. The doctor opened the door and his emotionless face gave away nothing. "Well?" the Master asked impatiently. "It is best we speak in her room where no one would hear us." the doctor replied. They walked into the slumbering girl's room. The doctor turned to the master. " She needs blood. Her powers are draining her energy and can only be sated with blood."

"Very well. I shall get a servant up here and then the problem will be solved'

"I'm afraid she doesn't need human blood...She needs demon blood."

The old man looked at the doctor in surprise. He didn't mean...a sacred exchange... She was to young to have someone to do it with. But if there was no choice to the matter...

"Fine I shall find someone"

What both men had missed was the young girl in the bed and awoken. " No." Both men whirled to where the sleepy voice was coming from." But!"

"No! Y-you wi-ll n...not ruin anothers life to save mine. I...shan't al-low it." the sleep was threatening to overtake the girl yet again " Pro-mis...me" the old Master looked at her in defeat "Very well young one. Rest now." She gave him a sleepy smile and uttered a soft "Arigato." And then she slept.

* * *

This was not a battle. This was a massacre. Kuchiki Byakuya let a smile of triumph play on his face for a moment. This was simple to easy. Another demon attacked him but he easily crushed his skull. Blood spattered on his face and stained his light blue office shirt. He looked around him,ignoring all the blood and gore that decorated everything. His clan was still fighting off the last of the enemy, but they would soon finish so it was time that he took care of that obnoxious guy they called their clan leader. He walked to the chamber where he knew he would find the sniveling creature. He killed the remainder of guards that came into his path quite easily before he entered the enormous room. The room spoke of nothing but vanity and superiority and it irked him. He walked into the room and the distaste he felt for it flickered briefly on his face before a emotionless expression fell on it again. He looked around the room looking for any sign of the clan leader. Something caught his eye. It was a coffin and yet it wasn't a coffin. He walked closer to inspect the strange object. The coffin-like thing was made out of crystal, but that wasn't the most amazing thing. What amazed him was the creature inside of it. What first caught his eye was the black halo that surrounded her pale porcelain face. Her skin looked soft and the urge to touch it hit him. Her long black eyelashes touched her pale cheek and it emphasized her pale skin. She had a very old looking kimono on but she was ageless. He opened the coffin without thinking. He could only follow the urge that made him want to touch her skin. Before he could touch her he saw a drop of blood fall onto her cheek. His blood. He blinked and turned. The clan leader was standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "So you came here to take my prize are you?"

" I don't know what you are speaking of. I am merely here to kill you"

The fear in the clan leaders eyes were clearly visible. " No! Please! Don't... you can take the girl! Please just don't kill me." The clan leader sniveled . The disgust on Byakuya's face was the only emotion he dared show this creature. He looked down at himself and saw his new suit ruined. ' So thats where the blood came from.' He turned back and looked at the sleeping girl. The blood had now run down her face and rested on her lips. Byakuya felt something stir in him. He didn't know what it was but it felt good. He was concentrating so hard on the girl that he didn't see the other man run to him with a demon slaying sword.


End file.
